Carrying It On
by kakashidiot
Summary: Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto. KotohaSoutetsu, AkiSou, ShiraKoto. Three different looks on Sensei's legacy for the future of Japan. RandR!
1. Play I

**_I do not own Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto._**

**_for akumasama _**

**_Pairing: Sou/Kotoha, Shiranui/Kotoha, Aki/Koku._**

* * *

**Carrying It On**

**Version 1**

He came back one spring day - as silent as when he had left. For a moment, she stared blankly at him - trying to place the firm jaw, direct eyes and mature face. But his small smile jolted her memory - and she ran forward, clasped his hands and breathed with delight:

"Akizuki-san!"

"Chief."

She tilted her head, blinking tears of joy away adn then drew him closely into a hug.

"It's Kakunojo, remember?"

"Kakunojo -"

She drew back.

"Akizuki-" She sniffed. "We've - I've bee missing you! It's been too long."

"It's been too long," he agreed. "How has everyone been?"

"Well..." She smiled. "We're all older... Come inside! You're in time for our rehearsal!"

He followed her inside.

-

_She was right_, he thought as he looked around the familiar group of faces. _Five years CAN change a person..._

_But alot of it looks so much the same - right down to the smell of new wood, fresh paint and canvas -_

It reminded the swordsman of tha play so long ago -

_The one and only time he had... how did those Europeans put it? - ah! tread the planks!_

A walk-on part - written specially for him -

And then - he understood what thad been niggling int he back of his mind. The one missing -

_Not that Sensei was ever a talker_, Akizuki thought. _But sometimes - when he wanted to - he could make his presence felt..._

"Aha! Look who's come looking for Shiranui!" laughed Kokunojo. "I think someone has forgotten -"

"AHHH!!!" wailed the still charismatic actor. "She wanted me to take care of Sou-kun tonight!"

"Kotoha! Welcome!" cheered Kobako, her inner tomboy warring with a desire to be lady-like now that she was "grown-up".

"Have a seat! There's some food here as well!" Benimaru suggested, stuffing his face with another pork bun.

Kotoha stifled a laugh at the sight of her penitant husband's face and the two squabbling young ones.

"It's alright," she smiled - then paused at the sight of Akizuki's suit and neatly groomed hair. "Oh? This is -"

"Akizuki!" Kakunojo's face brightened with excitement. "Isn't he - so stylish?"

"Stylish?" Shiranui asked skeptically.

"Stylish?" Akizuki blushed.

"Stylish," agreed Kotoha. "I see now why Shi-kun has been diverted. It is good to be with old friends."

"Yes! Yes!" the two children nodded.

And Akizuki wondered if they ever missed the silent invisible force that had been known as Ibaragi Soutetsu.

Half an hour later, supper was decided on -and the tent was filled with the Yuyama Troupe bustling around - setting up tables for the newest actors, the scriptwriter and his young family and several kids who randomly showed up from the neighborhood.

"Where's Sou-kun?" Shiranui blinked down at one grubby child who was carefully digging out chopsticks.

"Outside... reading..."

"Ahh... I see..."

Akizuki told to "relax and not lift a finger", edged out of the tent, feeling very much in the way -

And uncertain.

_There's too thin a relationship between us - all those years apart -_

_What do we have now, I wonder, Kakunojo?_

_Just memories of those times -_

_And our future - what can we see?_

Outside, it was cooler and quieter - the sun was now at its zenith - and there, in the sound of cicadas, banners flapping and the yells of small children, Akizuki couldn't help but sigh. Lifting his eyes up - as he turned to go back inside, Akizuki paused. There was a boy seated under the tree. He drew closer. It was a young boy - studying a primer.

Reading aloud slowly to himself.

And Akizuki froze.

Then stepped closer...

The boy looked up, rolled up the primer and rose smoothly to his feet.

"You are -"

Akizuki's eyes slowly wandered over the long dark-chestenut hair, cool eyes and firm jaw.

_His mother's eyes - but..._

"Sou-kun?" he ventured.

The boy's tense stance relaxed.

"You are -"

"Akizuki. Akizuki Youjiro. And old friend of..."

"You know my lady mother?"

"Yes." Akizuki hesitated. "I'm a good friend of Kakunojo and the Troupe."

"I see."

The boy smiled.

"I -"

"Sou-kun! Sou-kun! So- Oh! There you are!" Shiranui ran up to the two. "Don't scare your old man like that!"

"Sorry."

"Hmmm... That sounds pretty fake... I apologize, Akizuki, for any trouble he might be causing you -"

"Oh - no - no trouble at all."

"It's the other way around," Sou-kun sniffed. "He came up to me when I was studying..."

"The way you put it..." sighed Shiranui.

Akizuki chuckled, Shiranui joined in.

"He's so serious!" Shiranui ruffled Sou-kun's long hair. "That's my boy!"

"Stop that..." dead-panned the young child.

"Hm. Sou-kun - why don't you go see if you can give Mother some help? I think Lily is causing trouble again!"

"Okay..."

And Sou-kun descended the hill gracefully, his long hair flying back in the breeze.

Akizuki let out a long, rattled sigh.

"So that's - Sou-kun..."

"Yeah... Sou-kun."

A pause.

Shiranui continued on hesitantly. "Kotoha and I had Lily, two years after."

"I see."

Another pause.

"And Sou-kun is - Soutetsu?"

"Yes." Shiranui sighed. "Like peas in a pod those two are."

"An apple doesn't fall far from the tree..." Akizuki laughed softly.

"Eh?"

"Just a saying - like father, like son."

Shiranui shivered.

"Hmmm..."

"But I'm glad -" Akizuki smiled. "This is a second chance for him - in a way... He is part of the future - this way, his dream will be reached... just as he wanted."

That night, Kakunojo joined Akizuki on the nearby jetty, as he watched the ocean rise and fall in the moonlight. Their hands joined halfway - which brought on a chuckle. And they said nothing for a long while. Until Akizuki sighed with content. Her hand tightened in encouragement.

He looked into her eyes -

"Kakunojo..." he said softly, drawing her close. "Would you like... to see this new future with me?"

"Yes..." she replied simply.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! **

**Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Play II

**_I do not own Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto._**

**_Pairing: Sou/Kotoha, Shiranui/Kotoha, Aki/Koku._**

* * *

**Carrying It On**

**Version 2**

Akizuki passed Soutetsu in the street one day - and he froze in disbelief. It was Soutetsu. There was no denying it but -

He could still hear the man's dying voice -

_The butterfly dream..._

_Did Soutetsu have family?_

Turning down a few side lanes, he followed the young man, keeping the straight back, long, well-groomed hair and neatly pressed clothes firmly in view - straight to the doors of a brothel.

And there in the door stood Kotoha - older now - but no less dignified. The young Soutetsu leaned forward and gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm home, Mother."

_Soutetsu..._

_Your dream..._

_Did you know - it has transformed into something beautiful.

* * *

_

Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	3. Play III

I do not own Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto.

Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

Pairing: Sou/Kotoha, Shiranui/Kotoha, Aki/Koku, Sou/Aki.

* * *

**Carrying It On**

**Version 3**

"Shiranui never got her," Kakunojo had laughed, when Akizuki asked after Kotoha. "I guess... Sensei's death was a real blow to her heart..."

Akizuki frowned.

"I know..." The Troupe's Chief smiled. "He was evil and ruined our lives but..."

There was always that but...

"She might have gone back to Katsu-sensei - where the real money is," pointed out Zagashira wisely.

"Don't say things like that," wailed Shiranui comically.

"Well... someone will be happy when we head back to Yokohama." Kakunojo laughed. "It's been so long... you won't be leaving us so soon, right Akizuki-kun? Not after just arriving! It's been eight years!"

"Of course - I will stay as long as you wish -" Akizuki smiled.

_After all... what do I have to do now that my mission is complete? Being here brings fond memories... along with the sad..._

When he shut his eyes that night, he saw firm lips lowering to meet his - but when the kiss deepened, the mouth softened and changed into full, soft sweetness.

_Sensei..._

_Kakunojo..._

-

Three months later, the Yuyama Troupe finally reached Yokohama. It was a hectic time - but well spent in Akizuki's mind. He was able to drop by the temple to pick up his few belongings -a nd there was Ibaragi's sword to ponder on.

But he decided on the most obvious and painful choice.

It would go to Kotoha - when he (or Shiranui) found her.

_As it should have all those years. I've been selfish, Ibaragi-sensei. To want at least that piece of you..._

"AHHHH!" Kakunojo's wailing jerked him out of his melancholy thoughts. "Akizuki! This banner ripped - AGAIN!"

He rose, stowed the sword away and smiled.

_I've no need for this - another love is here... and running to find myself was good, but... this is where I belong... this is my home now - this is a dream made into reality._

"I'm coming," he called.

-

Shiranui looks smug," whispered Kakunojo. "Do you think he found her?"

Akizuki, watching Shiranui float down the street, frowned.

"Perhaps..."

-

"I found her alright," Shiranui smiled, with excitement and pride.

"She's still -"

"No," the woman-charmer shook his head, lit his pipe ruminatively and shrugged. "Well... maybe sometimes but no... more of a Mistress, you know - the brothel's manager... taking care of the girls, training 'em - raising up a new generation of Kotoha's no doubt."

"I see..." Akizuki blinked.

_She's never married..._

-

Unlike Shiranui, Akizuki felt no qualms approaching the brothel and its mistress.

"Kotoha?" The man at the door blinked. "Oh - well - that is - you have money for that kind of woman?"

Akizuki sighed.

"I knew her - well, an acquaintance of hers - would you take this note to her?"

"Very well..." The man peered at the small scroll suspiciously. "Wait here..."

Moments later, the man returned with eyes large as saucers. He bowed and said, "She says for you to make haste - come this way..."

-

She was at her desk, putting away scrolls - covered with blotchy ink.

_Writing lessons... _Akizuki wondered.

"It's been awhile, Akizuki-kun."

"Kotoha-sama," he bowed. "Too long."

"Hmmm... I trust you are keeping well. Wine? Or some buns? Just made new from the kitchens."

"Thank you."

He watched her curiously - trying to understand what the enigmatic playwright saw in her - to wield her as a pawn.

_What did she have to offer?_

The obvious answer was dismissed. Sex could be had anywhere. Akizuki could easily see some of the rumors as true - Hijikata - Enomoto - men of the battlefield - who lacked time or desire to pander to the weak flesh of women. Relief could be found on the battlefield just as easily with that companion who you turned your back to in trust. Understandable why so many men found comfort in the quiet darkness of their tents.

Soutetsu, he was sure, was no exception.

_But Kotoha -_

_Soutetsu then wasn't an instigator? He didn't take the lead..._

Akizuki could see the playwright still - lying there on his back - but he wasn't bleeding, nor was he clothed -

He was naked, pale skin flushed as -

Akizuki blushed at the thought.

_No. He had died for dream. For that dream, he would bend for those over him - but never break. But Kotoha - what was it about her - and why should his memory fall to her -_

He could feel her eyes on him too. She was no doubt wonder as well.

_Let her wonder._

"I heard... you were there with him at the end?"

A delicate question.

"Yes."

A simple answer.

"I see... and he did not mention me... You would have told me earlier otherwise..."

"He said - it was for a dream - a butterfly dream..."

"A... butterfly dream..."

There was a silence.

"So you..."

"Yes..."

"I see. It wasn't open to debate -"

"He was possessed. There was no other way."

"I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"I miss his presence more than ever - even after eight years. No matter what he was - what he became - what he did..." She paused. "Forgiveness is hard."

"That's it then -"

_You were that immovable piece. The only one always there - unchanging - a role you could play with no sword in your hand._

"Eh?"

"Nothing. It's alright - I was the one who ended his life, i can save the whole world but -"

"Not one man. Here."

She poured some more sake for him.

"It happens. We move on. Japan has become great - it is now more solid then ever before - just as strong. In a way, it all worked for the good... One day, I am sure Japan will be the strong, important country he dreamed it would be. A flower among the Europeans."

"Yes."

"But -"

"I came... to give this to you... that is all..."

He held the loosely wrapped katana up for her, and she took it reluctantly.

"It's... heavy." She said with surprise.

"... yes..."

He could still see the playwright twirlig his weapon expertly. The sword had turned into a spear...

_Amazing that such a quite demeanor had hidden such great expertise. Not that it had saved him..._

Akizuki jolted back to the present at the sound of a gasp.

"Kotoha-sama?"

"It's nothing," she said - and rose up. "I thank you, Akizuki-kun."

"You are welcome."

He rose as well.

"I appreciate this visit, and thank your courage. I wish you well in the future," Kotoha bowed with a soft smile. "And if you plan to stay, be sure to come around one night - you do plan to stay?"

"Well..." He paused, then blushed. "It all depends on Kakunojo, really."

Kotoha smiled, understanding almost immediately.

"She is a good girl. You can't get any better, Akizuki-kun."

He blushed a deeper red.

"Yes... I know."

She opened the door - and he trailed after her, barely glancing at the short, long-haired figure dressed simply in a very neat, white kimono. When he turned to bow he paused - mid-bow, at the sight of her standing in the doorway, backlit by yellow, red and orange lamplight, arms wrapped around the sword.

And beyond her - stood a spindly, eleven-year-old... a young boy to be sure. With long dark-chestnut hair, a firm jaw and Kotoha's bright eyes.

_Soutetsu -_

Soutetsu's dark chestnut hair, firm jaw and straight posture...

And behind the eyes lurked wariness.

There was a silence - Kotoha's fingers tightened around the sword.

"Is that all?" she asked, breathless.

He rose with a quiet, "Yes."

He turned away.

"I am... content."

_Did you see that - plan that as well, Soutetsu-sensei? In Kotoha, did you see this bright future?_

He smiled.

* * *

Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


End file.
